Harry Potter and Azkaban's forbidden prisoner
by mikkimouse0
Summary: Harry and draco. Two complete enemies, but did they truly want to be. Hogwarts has turned into a mess. Draco's in love, and harry has been rejected by his bestfriends. Both boys end up loosing something they both didn't want to loose. All of a sudden something that Azkaban has been hiding reveals itself and now the two boys are stuck saving the wizarding world once again.
1. One

Everyone went back to redo their seventh year after Voldemort's defeat, but because of this so much had changed. After Hermoine and Ron confessed their love for each other, they started to date. This meant Harry was left alone. Of course not fully alone, because he had Neville, Luna, Ginny, and all his other friends. That still didn't mean Harry didn't feel lonely. His two best friends had left him for each other. So nowadays, Wizards would find Ron and Hermoine flirting in class, sneaking out late at night, and feeding each other in the great hall. On the other hand, you would find Harry and Ginny in the forbidden forest or just running around.

Ginny sat under the tree in the courtyard by the transfiguration corridor. It was a nice and sunny fall day. Not too cold and not too hot. She had a freckled complexion with flaming bright red hair. Symbolizing who her family was, the Weasleys. A pureblood family even though the purebloods didn't like them in their ranks. Anyway, The Weasley female was looking over her textbook for ghoul study. She had decided to take something new this year as it was her final year and she wanted to finish it off with a bang. Just like her older twin brothers did. Thinking of this caused her to think about her twin that had died. Way too early for her liking that is.

"Ginny!" A female voice pulled the girl out of her trance. Ginny looked up to the fellow female who had skin, bright brown eyes, lots of bushy brown hair. As ginny's mind was clearing, she remembered that familiar bossy tone. Ahh yes, Hermoine Granger, Ron's girlfriend. Ginny didn't hate Hermoine, But she didn't like her as much as she did. Hermoine had left harry, thrown him away like trash or second-hand scum. Hermoine had the auda lol city to act like she did nothing to Harry.

"What?!" Ginny Snapped at the brown-haired girl.

"Who's in your group for Potions? Because Ron and I kinda need a Third partner." Hermoine asks.

"I'm in a group with Harry and Neville." Ginny replied as she slammed her ghoul book. "Oh and look at the time! I have quidditch practice." Ginny jumped up from her spot and ran into the transfiguration corridor. She was almost out to the pitch when she stopped. A Head of white hair caught her eye. Ginny turned to see luna surronded by a couple of girls. Janette Collinsger, a hufflepuff, was the main girl attacking poor Luna. Janette was a small yet beautiful girl with beeline honey hair and a tan complexion. She was dating Draco Malfoy. The infamous death eater and pure blood.

Janette was known as the two-sides hufflepuff. Cute and nice around Draco, but nasty and rotten to the core around everyone else. Everyone hated her but they weren't going to tell that to Draco. Everyone remembers what happened to poor Kathy froziktin. She told Draco after Janette beat her and Kathy was found poisoned out by the old willow tree.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ginny screams attracting attention to everyone around her.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, weasel?" Janette laughed.

"This!" Ginny says as she smacks Janette across the face. Janette scoffed and ran off. No doubt to tell Draco. She would probably cry to him and he'd come after her. But Ginny didn't have time to worry about that, she had a quidditch practice.

* * *

Ginny slid into her seat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. She was super tired. Harry had them work their butts off with drills. Their first game of the year was in three weeks. A day after the new first years arrived. She looked behind Harry to see Draco glaring right at her. Draco was a slender boy with sleek white-blonde hair and he had a pale complexion yet he had sharp features.

Truthfully Ginny felt bad for the boy. He had fallen in love and trusted someone as much as he loved and trusted his mother. But that girl was lying to him. Draco actually had a weakness and it was love. But he wasn't going to admit it at all.

"Ginny. What's on your mind?" Harry questioned as he as he put a chicken leg on his plate.

"I saved luna from Janette earlier." Ginny states as she does the same as Harry did.

"Just don't think about it." Neville butted in.


	2. Two

HARRY had woken up late. The boy struggled to put his robe on quickly so he checked himself in the mirror. If you were to put a picture of Harry beside a picture of his father, you wouldn't be able to tell them apart. As Harry was a near-spitting of his father. Harry inherited his father's untidy jet-black hair. On the other hand, he had some similarities to his mother as well. Such as the almond-shaped head and a pair of beautiful, startling clear bottle-green eyes. Harry had a small and skinny physique as he had a thin face and knobby knees. But Harry didn't have any more time to compare. He was late to breakfast, and Mcgonagall would be mad. And His friends decided to not wake him up for some reason.

Harry finished trying to put his hair together but it was no use. The fact that they didn't wake him up, kinda ticked harry off too, But he had no time to waste on being mad at his friends. Harry scrambled to put his Hogwarts Uniform on. Once he had it on, he ran quickly and efficiently out to the flying grounds for the first years. Harry had promised to help McGonagall out. This year was one of Hogwarts's biggest groups of kids yet. So Harry and Draco, two best seekers of their year, were asked to help with Flying classes.

_Yesterday, as all the new first-years were piling in the great hall, Harry and Neville ran past them and slid into their seats as if they were always there. That didn't work out so well as Harry locked eyes with McGonagall and she nodded her head in disagreement with Harry. All Harry did was smile and wave at her like nothing._

_"So why were you too late?" Ginny asked the two, while they put food onto their plates._

_"We slept in..." Neville laughed awkwardly as McGonagall steps up to the podium._

_"SILENCE!" Hagrid yells. McGonagall waves a hand at him as if to say 'thanks'. Harry and his friends didn't look up to her, neither did Draco and his. They were seventh years so they already knew what was happening. The first years were getting their houses._

_"Maryellen Swift." McGonagall called as she read through a scroll. A girl with pastel pink hair walked up to the chair. The sorting hat was placed on her head. It took it about 10 minutes before the hat yelled Slytherin._

_"Arryn Windsor," McGonagall called again. Whoever that girl was, she made Luna stand up from her seat to look at her. A Pale short girl with firey red hair slowly made her way through the crowd to the chair. Harry Looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco staring at the Girl as well. Little did the two of them now at the time, but that one little first-year would give them the time of their lives._

_"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat screamed and the Hufflepuff table cheered for their new house member. After the final kid got called, the houses started to introduce themselves. Thirteen kids were added to Griffindor, Fourteen to Slytherin, about 20 each to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Combining this year's total of 70ish first years compared to the normal 40ish each year._

_"Prefects, please take everyone to your house dorms. Harry, Draco. Please stay. I need to talk to you." McGonagall states as every student exit the hall._

As Harry thought about what happened last night, He finally arrived at the grounds and fortunately, he was somehow still early. Draco wasn't even there yet, not that he cared anyway. Harry hops onto his firebolt and takes off into the sky for a quick ride. Harry zoomed through the top goal posts and towards the Black lake. Harry turned and saw that students started gathering and so, he quickly made his way back to the grounds.

Draco was there when Harry landed back in the ground. Draco didn't look happy either to be out here this early in the morning.

"Potter," Draco mumbled.

"Malfoy," Harry said back.

The boys glared at each other until a voice cleared from behind them. They turned to see Rolanda Hooch, and also known as Madam Hooch, the Hogwarts Flying Instructor and Quidditch referee. Behind her was a group of first-years who looked excited yet scared to be taking their first broom lesson.

"What are you all waiting for?" Madam hooch barked. "Everyone should stand next to a broomstick."

Harry looked down at the brooms. The same old ratted brooms from his first flying class.

"Put out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch, "and say, 'Up!'".

"Up!" everyone shouted. All of a sudden a head of bright red hair ran out to the flying grounds.

"Ahh, Miss. Jones, finally chose to show up." Madam hooch states causing Draco to let out a snort of a laugh. Harry jabbed Draco in the side for that. The two boys had a chance to look at her. Arryn's hair was a really bright red while the Weasleys was a dark red. Plus she had bright and clear sky blue eyes. Something was off though, she had a slight black eye, but why.

"Ughhhhhhhhh. I can't get it!" A girl groaned. Draco went over to assist her and instead of her listening to what he was saying. She was drooling over him insisted.

"Mr. Harry?" A sweet timid voice called out. Harry looked over to Arryn who was standing beside him.

"Yes?" Harry replied to her.

"Where's my broom, Sir?" She says. Harry took a close look at her. She had long eyelashes masking her eyes and full lips. Harry also noticed that she had feint a red freckles.

"Oh." Harry sighed as he couldn't see any extra brooms. The only ones left were his and Draco's.

"I'll have Harry and Draco set aside time to train you in broom flying. But do be on time, next time, dear." Madam hooch interjected as she went on teaching her class.

—

Draco's eyes scanned over the Hufflepuff table. He didn't see the red-haired vixen the has been plaguing his mind with thoughts about her all day. Arryn wasn't at her table, but he did lock when contact with Janette though. Draco knew what Janette did to other students behind his back. He also knew he had to break up with her.

Harry scanned over the Hufflepuff table as well. Also not seeing the red-haired girl. He did see Janette flirting with a poor Ravenclaw boy. He didn't know how Draco our up with the stupid girl either. _Maybe she's studying, _Harry thought.

—

On the other hand, they were both wrong. As Arryn was in the library, doing Janette's homework. Janette punched her and used one of the unforgivable curses on Arryn when she said no. So now Arryn was trying to figure out how to make a perfect living death potion. Arryn sighed and closed the book she was reading. She couldn't Focus anymore. Arryn closed the door to the library and made her way down the hallway until she came across a pair of golden doors.

Usually, the girl wasn't curious but one time wouldn't hurt. Arryn carefully opened the door and it leads into a crowed attic-like room. Trinket and thing-a-ma-bobs everywhere. Arryn ventured in, looking at everything until a tattered book caught her eye. She walked closer to it and examined it. It was an old ratted potions book.

Arryn hesitated as she slowly opened the book. _Property of the half-blood prince_, it read on the cover page. But below that, there was another piece of handwriting.

_If found contact Harry Potter._

"What's so special about this book anyway?" Arryn whispered as she flipped through the pages. She ended on the page that explained how to make living death. But someone, presumably the half-blood prince, had scribbled in some notes to make the living death better. Arryn knew better. She knew she shouldn't take the book.

"Maybe Harry could help me?" Arryn once again said to herself. She took off out of the attic like the room before taking off down the hall in a polite manner. She had to get to Harry before the golden doors disappeared on her.


	3. Three

Harry was panting as he sat on a bench in the quidditch pitch. His team just had a Four hour, non-stop, grueling practice. Once the Gryffindor team went up in the air for practice; they didn't come down till it was over. You wouldn't be walking right for the next hour as your legs were used to being on that broom.

"Harry!" A Familiar voice called out. Harry leaned over the railing to see a flushed Arryn who seem to be clutching on something. Harry jumped on his firebolt and Pain immediately shot up his legs. Harry sighed as he flew down to her. His eyes grew wide as he noticed the book in her hands. The book that caused a whole big problem in his sixth year.

"Arryn, why do you have that book?" Harry questioned in a frantic tone.

"I was coming out of the library and there were these golden doors! I went in and this book was laying in there!" Arryn Frantically explained to harry. She opened the book to its first page and showed Harry the note that was left in his handwriting.

"We need to hide it again," Harry stated as he reached for the book.

"NO!" Arryn yelled as she pulled the book away from him. Arryn locked eyes with harry and he saw that tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Arryn..." Harry warned.

Draco was watching the two from Slytherins' side of the quidditch pitch. His anger boiled when he saw harry reach for her and she yelled no. Draco hopped on his broom and he took off after the two.

"Arryn, give up the book." Harry started.

"Potter, leave her alone!" Draco's voice called out.

"I can't! It'll help me from getting beaten!" Arryn screamed out in the heat of the moment. This caused to the two boys to stop in their tracks.

"Arryn. What. Do. You. Mean." Draco and Harry angrily state.

"She threatened me! If I don't make her a perfect living death, then she said I could kiss being a wizard goodbye." Arryn mumbled in a timid manner.

"Who did?" Draco asked.

"Janette..." Arryn mumbled. Draco was taken aback. He knew she made fun of people but he didn't know she was physically abusing people.

"We need to do something about this!" Harry demands.

"Please don't. I'll be fine." Arryn stammers. The two men decided to let it be unless Janette comes goes after her again.

—

Arryn read over the page in the half-blood prince's book. She was finally making the living death in class and she couldn't wait to try it out. Arryn knew better though. She would have to give her potion to Janette so that she would pass the class. 

"I wonder is Janette is actually gonna pass this class." A girls spoke. This caught Arryn's ear and It made her wonder what they were talking about. Arryn looked up at the girl across the table from her. 

"She's dating Draco malfoy. He excels at potion making. Maybe when he found out they are letting us first, second, and third years try to make an advance alchemy potion, he taught her how to do it." Another responded.

"Bah, you to are probably both wrong. The only reason he's dating a bloody idiot like her is because she's good at potions. There would be no other way. She's a blasted bully!" A third girl put in.

Arryn dropped what the other two were saying. She needed to get this potion done and give it to Janette. Arryn looked back at the book and the mans handwriting.

_Crush the Sopophorous bean with flat side of silver dagger, releases juice better than cutting._

So Arryn did just that, and the potion made a smoke cloud. Janette rushes over and grabs it. She missed picking it up right and dropped it on Arryns feet. Arryn screamed out in pain. 

—

Draco stumbles to Madam Pomfrey's wing. He hadn't been sleeping right. He was hoping he could she could give him some sleeping draught.

"Madam?" Draco calls as he enters the medical wing. He didn't see her so he ventured in more. Curiosity hit his mind when he saw a bed was surrounded by curtain. Draco sneaked over to it and what he saw horrified him. Arryn was lying this passed out and her feet were wrapped in bandages. Plus they were smoking. Draco turned from the scene and ran towards Harry. 

Draco didn't know why he was running towards Harry, but he felt like he should tell him about Arryn. 

—

"I can't believe the nerve of her!" Ginny groans as she slumps into her seat in the great hall. It was slowly filling up as dinner was in about twenty minutes. Harry laughed from beside her. 

"Harry!" Draco bellows as he runs into the great hall, catching the attention of all the students and teachers. Draco ran upto Harry and whispered in his ear, "It's Arryn. She's in the hospital wing and it doesn't look good."

Harry looks up at Draco with wide eyes and nods his head. The two boys run out of the great hall as if Voldermort was chasing them. Ginny and some other ran out behind them. As the group of students left, the rest was baffled at the scene that just went down.

"What happened to her?" Harry yells to Draco as they turned down a hallway. Three more turns and they would be there.

"I don't know. But she looks horrifying. Her feet are bandaged and smoking." Draco explains as they got closer. Ginny and Neville were screaming for them to stop from behind them. The boys finally turn and land in the hospital wing. The curtains were gone and so was an Arryn. 

"Madam?" Harry calls. The woman rushes out from the back to see a group of wizards.

"Yes, children?" Pomfrey answeres.

"Where's Arryn?" Draco asks.

"She's been transferred to St. Mungo's." Pomfrey replies as she cleanes Arryn's used cot. 

"Why?" Neville panted as he catches upto them. 

"Janette Jones had spilled Arryn's Draught of living death on Arryn's feet." Pomfrey explains as she flicks her wand. 

"What?" Draco exclaims as he looks at Harry. The two boys think back to the incident that happened around a day and a half ago maybe. 

"I don't have anything to treat her so I sent her there." Pomfrey said. Harry sighed. 

"When will she get back?" Luna's voice rung out from behind them. They all turned to see her standing by the door with a copy of the _quibbler _in her arms. 

"I don't know, children. The healing process could take a few minutes to hours or to days." Pomfrey states as she exits the room. The group exits the hospital wing. One thing weighing heavily on the minds, **_why..._**


End file.
